Window kisses
by CaptainHazel
Summary: Random fluffy Rose/Scorpius story :  enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was terrible, rain splattered the train's windows, and dark clouds had made the light fall earlier than normal. The train was much the same as it had always been, filled with excited teenagers making their way to Hogwarts. Rose walked back from the prefect's carriage at the front of the train, thinking of her summer holiday, no matter how much she loved Hogwarts; she loved her grandparents house better. With its many rooms able to accommodate the whole Weasley/Potter clan and the feelings of happiness and love she felt whenever she was there, would always put it a notch above the school in her heart.

Pulling open the door of the compartment her friends sat in, she smiled down at her younger cousin Lilly who had almost the same colour red hair as her. Though Lilly was two years younger than Rose, the two of them were close, and Rose had found out that Lilly had a knack at knowing what to say at just the right moment.

"hey everyone" she exclaimed before sitting next to Lilly and grabbing a pumpkin pasty from a small pile that had been placed on one of the unoccupied seats.

"'lo" Albus answered before returning to his game of exploding snap. _Merlin_, Rose thought with a smile, _he plays that everywhere_. Laughing inwardly she settled down and buried her nose in a muggle book her mother had given her, but could not concentrate with all the noise going on around her, so put it down pretty quickly. Lilly was deep in conversation with her other cousin Dominique, probably about boys, no rose corrected herself, defiantly about boys. It always made her laugh when she caught her younger cousins talking about boys, their faces always had a mischievous look and they occasionally let out mad bouts of giggles. She leaned against the cool window, glad she hadn't been sucked into their conversation, and looked at the other faces that shared the small compartment.

Albus and Fred sat on the floor next to a trunk that wouldn't fit into the luggage rack, and Al's best friend Scorpius lounged on the seat opposite her, laughing at the game his friends played on the floor. Looking at Scorpius she wondered if he had worked hard to get Albus to realise he wasn't like his father, and that at least one Malfoy was decent, or had Albus just accepted Scorpius and left the disgruntled grownups to complain about their friendship. He was a nice guy considering he was a Malfoy and A Slytherin, though with a blush, Rose remembered she wasn't quite so friendly with him at the beginning. Constantly at each other's throats, arguing at stupid things and refusing to acknowledge each other, that was until the summer after her third year. The three had spent all the holiday together when Scorpius has stayed with Albus at Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house. Then, after many three years of denial, Rose had finally accepted that maybe he was better than what she thought, when he rescued her from a tree she had flown into when laughing too much to realise where she was going.

She was still staring at him, when he looked up and caught her eye, making her blush for no reason. He laughed at the embarrassment he had caused her, his grey eyes twinkling, Rose glared at him then threw an empty chocolate frog wrapper at his head before turning towards the dark window. Her hot breath had caused a cloud of condensation to form on the glass, and with a small smile on her face, she drew a flower on to it with her finger, just like she had done countless times as a small child.

She was still smiling as she turned back around to look at Scorpius, but dropped it when she looked at his smug face. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, and Rose shot daggers towards him, expecting one of his sarcastic remarks, but instead he took a deep breath and blew on to the window, steaming it up, and wrote with his finger "Hey Rosie" then looked back at her, an extremely proud look on his face. She giggled, then wrote on her side of the window "Hey Scorpy" and held in even more laughter at the horrified look on his face at the use of his mother's pet name for him.

Jumping up, he pushed her onto the floor and wiped his hand across the words, leaving the flower half intact. Glaring down at her good naturedly he stepped over her legs and joined Al in another game of exploding snap.


	2. Chapter 2

Potions would have been boring had Scorpius decided to sit next to Al.

Much to Rose's surprise Scorpius had plonked his bag down next to her and shot her a lazy smile, she stared back blankly, no one ever sat next to her in potions, they said she went a little crazy as she either demanded they do nothing or the amount of pressure she put on them was unbearable that half way in to the lesson they moved away. He stared back at her a little confused.

"Rose? Rosie? You there? Hello? You want me to leave?" Scorpius asked waving one of his pale hands in front of her face. She blinked, and then blushed.

"Don't you normally sit with Al?" she asked quietly whist sitting down.

"Umm, yeh, but I felt like a change" he answered a little shocked at Rose's reaction "I'll leave now if you want" His voice was small and sounded a little hurt, he grabbed his bag and started towards Al's desk.

"No! Wait I meant….umm…Merlin, sorry it's just no one ever sits with me in potions" Rose exclaimed but her words became soft "thanks, I would really like it if you stayed". She looked down and blushed even more, _damn_ she thought _he keeps making me blush._

Scorpius laughed at her, then patted her head patronisingly and said

"Ahh, poor Rose. I am here now so you're not so lonely" She glared at him, then turned to the front of the room as Professor Brookes introduced the potion they would be making in pairs that lesson.

The potions room was almost full of students when Scorpius walked in with Albus, he hated it down here, it always smelled weird and you couldn't see the sun down here either. He sighed and not for the first time wished the Slytherin common room was up in one of the towers.

"Scor, you coming sit with us?" Al asked as he placed his bag down on a desk next to two girls both with long bottle blonde hair and enough makeup on their face to start their own pharmacy shop. These kinds of girls always followed him and Al around like puppies, and though it was always a boost for his confidence, it was kind of annoying.

"Umm" he muttered whilst looking around franticly for somewhere else to sit, his eyes settled on Rose in the far corner, no one sat next to her potions, they all said she was bit crazy and stuck up. _Man_ he thought _these kids are mean; Rose is okay if you get to know her. _"I think I'll sit next to Rose today thanks, have a little change, and leave both of these lovely ladies with you Al" He winked at the girls who giggled, then turned to Al to whisper "Have fun with the plastic raptors"

Scorpius dodged the grasp of another girl and ignored them when they invited him to join their group, and walked behind Rose's desk. She didn't see him at first, so he plonked his bag down loudly.

"Uh" Rose breathed, and then snapped her head around, she looked shocked probably because no one ever sat next to her he thought. Part of his mind that was there to point out possible candidates to be his girlfriend, suddenly kicked in to life, and planted a small thought into his brain. _She looks so cute when she's shocked, her eyes go wide and you can practically see her soul in those blue depths. _He blinked and realised she hadn't moved yet, this thought confused him, but he pushed it aside and tried to forget what had happened.

Rose came out of Potions happier than she had ever been after the lesson before, Scorpius had proved to be a good partner though a little distant, and he hadn't made her angry except once when he put some of the ingredients in her hair, but she had got him back, and now he was sporting a very fetching shade of purple on his right eyebrow.

She was still happy when she climbed into bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose clambered out of bed yawning, it was Saturday and normally she would still have been in her cosy, warm bed, but Al had scheduled the tryouts for the new beater for half past nine that morning. Groaning, she prodded Amie in the side. Amie was Rose's best friend, so had agreed to come down to the pitch with her. Sometimes Rose couldn't understand why she and Amie were best friends, they were so different. Amie was tall, pretty and had an amazing personality, boys adored her and everyone was friendly to her. Whereas Rose, well Rose was small, with freckles and flaming red curly hair and the personality of an angry hippogriff most of the time, and to top it all off she was a Weasley.

Amie rubbed her eyes, and then dragged on some clothes while Rose sat her bed waiting.

"Rose" Amie yawned "why can't you go alone?"

"Because you promised you would come with me" Rose replied bluntly "And any way Albus is there" Amie perked up at this, and the two of them walked down to the great hall to meet with Lilly.

Lilly was sitting next to Albus and Scorpius when they reached the hall, Lilly and Albus were chatting animatedly and Scorpius was picking at some food when Rose and Amie sat down.

"Hey Rosie, hey Amie" He smiled as they stared to eat, Rose noticed his carefully styled hair and matching clothes and wondered how on earth he had managed to achieve that in such a short time that sleep was still in his eyes, when she had pulled on the closest clothes and hadn't bothered to brush her already haywire hair, just tie it up into a wonky bun on the top of her head. A little part of her envied him.

"Hello Scorpius, how come you look so great and everything and I look like I haven't slept?" she blurted out before her sleepy mind could stop her; she blushed deeply and looked down. _Merlin_ she thought _why on earth did I have to go and blurt that out._

"Because I am me, I always look great even early on a Saturday morning and to answer you second question yes you do look like you haven't slept, and do I see toothpaste smeared up across your cheek?" Scorpius answered lightly with a lazy smile and a slight chuckle, Rose's eyes grew and she started scrubbing at her cheeks with her hand, causing him to laugh even harder. Glaring at him Rose pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards her and chewed silently till Albus got up and told them to go down to the Quidditch pitch to get ready.

Amie and Rose got to their feet and looked upwards to see what the weather would be like, _Rain_ Rose thought _Great. _

"Hey Rose, um do you mind if I go get an umbrella?" Amie asked when they reached the entrance hall, Rose nodded but doubted she would see Amie down at the pitch; she would probably make some excuse up so she didn't have to sit in the rain. Sighing Rose walked on.

After a few steps Scorpius came to her side and placed an arm lazily over her shoulders, she turned away from him and carried on walking, childish yes but Rose thought he deserved it.

"Rosie? Wait! Look I am sorry it was just a joke" Scorpius said as he matched his strides to Rose's then pulled her to a stop, his expression pleading. Rose rolled her eyes then sighed

"Fine, but let's go were going to be late and Albus will defiantly kill me" Glanced at his smiling face she sighed once more and carried on, but not before Scorpius pulled her in to an awkward one armed hug.

Half way down to the pitch Scorpius casually mentioned that the toothpaste hadn't gone from her cheek, so she smacked his arm and hurried to the changing rooms before someone else mentioned anything about minty smears on her cheek.

The rain has gotten worse, and the few faces in the stands were blurred and indistinct. Rose looked miserably at Lilly who didn't look exactly thrilled to be going out on the wet pitch either, and silently formed a plan to either suddenly be sick or to knock Al of his broom so as to end it as soon as possible.

After a few minutes in the air Rose was shivering, she couldn't feel her hands or her feet, and she could barely see Al with the people trying for beater. A little niggling of a headache that she hadn't noticed at breakfast became more prominent with the cold and wet she was sitting in. Lilly hovered next to her 10 feet in the air, unwilling to go any higher, they sat in silence occasionally blowing on their cold hands, or in Rose's case rubbing her temples to try and dim the banging headache that was shooting out licks of pain across her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed, _that's better_ she thought.

"Rose?" Lilly tugged at her arm. Rose forced open her eyes and looked at her cousin through the rain, she was shivering and her long red hair was plastered against her head.

"Hmmm" Rose answered, the headache was starting to get really bad and moving her mouth to speak just made it worse.

"Rose, are you okay? You look really pale and you keep swaying on your broom" Lilly said loudly a hint of concern in her voice.

"M'okay, just a bit of a headache" Rose replied, she closed her eyes again and slumped forward a little bit on her broom. Why is the pain so bad? She asked herself, I've never had a headache like this before. Lilly said something else but Rose didn't hear, a warm numbness had suddenly spread across her body and she gratefully fell into the blackness, all headache pains and freezing rain gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey , I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Sorry that the chapters have only been small so far but they will get longer I assure you :)**

Rose could hear voices through the rapidly thinning blackness, at first they were indistinct, just familiar sounds. She recognised Lilly's shrill voice and a gentler more reasoning voice that her foggy mind couldn't place to anyone she knew. Slowly an awareness of her surroundings crept upon her, she was soaking wet and being half lifted half carried by two people, one considerably stronger than the other, or maybe it was just lack of dedication on the weaker side.

"Oh my god…oh my god, what's wrong with her?" Lilly exclaimed panic ripe in her voice, the other person answered.

"Well weren't you sitting with her? Surely you should know more than anyone" the words sank into Rose's mind and took a second to associate the voice with a face, Scorpius. The two exchanged more words, but Rose had stopped listening, the pain was slowly returning, and it was not pleasant. In one final wave of pain the headache returned to full intensity, and with a gasp Rose's eyes snapped open.

She was pressed against Scorpius's side, one of his arms over her shoulders, stopping her from falling, and his other arm tightly around her waist.

"Rose!" Lilly squeaked before pulling her into a tight hug. Rose swayed a little as Lilly released her from the hug, and would have fallen over hadn't Scorpius's arms been around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Lilly demanded. Rose assured her she was fine, but she could see Lilly wasn't convinced. As much as Rose loved Lilly, when she got worried or excited she was impossible to be around, and Rose just couldn't deal with her shrill voice and fretting, she was saved the awkwardness of telling Lilly by Scorpius.

"Lilly, maybe you should go tell Al and the others that Rose is okay, then you can all come up to us in the hospital wing" his voice was soothing, and Rose saw a small mental debate in Lilly's eyes, but eventually she turned towards the Quidditch pitch, and with a fleeting glance back at the two of them, ran towards it.

Rose sighed and turned towards Scorpius, hoping that her thanks showed in her eyes, she really was glad that Lilly had left. Scorpius was staring down at her, and she realised how striking his grey eyes were against his white blond hair. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, he placed both hands on either side of her cold face checking to see if she really was okay. Rose blushed.

It was only a friendly simple gesture, but Rose still felt a slight buzz at his touch that had never been there before when they touched hands or brushed past each other. As much as she enjoyed it, it still unnerved her. Scorpius, fairly satisfied that Rose hadn't been lying, enveloped her in a tight hug.

She breathed in his sweet, slightly floral sent, and felt his soft hair tickling her cheek; she had to stop herself melting into his embrace. _This is Scorpius_ she reminded herself sternly, _Scorpius Al's best friend and your friend too. _He pulled back, but still held her close to his body.

"Come on Rosie, we need to get you up to Madam Lexis before Lilly turns up with the rest of your large family" Scorpius spoke jokingly but his worry for Rose hadn't quite disappeared from his voice. Rose muttered her agreement, not able to grasp speech just yet, and let herself be led towards the staircase.

~o0O0o~

The morning sun that was streaming through the large windows of the hospital wing was dull and depressing. Scorpius could see small birds diving and swooping through the rain over the top of the forbidden forest, but they could only hold his attention for every few minutes as his gaze kept sliding to Rose who was sitting on one of the beds while Madam Lexis checked her over for cuts and bruises and nursed better her hurts.

She looked pale still, and he saw that she winced in pain when Madam Lexis's back was turned, his mind still scolding him for accepting that she okay when she clearly wasn't. _But_, some part of brain reminded him, _she did look so pretty, all wide eyed and her hair falling out of that sloppy bun. Plus don't try and deny what you felt like when you hugged her. _Scorpius was shocked, what on earth was happening to him. He couldn't be getting feelings for Rose could he? _Yes_ his mind answered.

Lilly and Al burst in followed by the rest of Roses many family members, and filled up the available space in the hospital wing. Scorpius new Madam Lexis would be over soon enough to tell them to leave, so he hopped down off the window sill unnoticed.

Walking down the staircase heading for his common room, Scorpius mulled over the thoughts that had so recently made an appearance. Why was he thinking like this? It was Rose for Christ's sake, every part of it seemed out of place and wrong, but yet when he imagined them together, all of that seemed to disappear.

He stopped and looked out of the window, the rain was still falling and the grass was shiny and slick. Scorpius sighed, _why Rose? it would never work, I know that already_ he thought. Looking up he saw a cloud of condensation had formed on the window, he smiled slightly remembering the train ride and how happy Rose had looked, all bright eyed and smiles. Gently he pressed one of his long pale fingers to the glass and drew a small heart, through the centre he could just see a small fire burning through an open window in Hagrid's hut.

The fire reminded Scorpius of Rose's hair, curly and red. Soon enough he found that he was memorising little feature of her face that he linked, such as her insane amount of freckles and the way her eyes shone when she glared at him, _Hell_ he thought after a few seconds, _I like everything about her._

_But does she Like you in more than a friend way? _This caught Scorpius off guard, he may have thought it, but it didn't stop it surprising him none the less.

"Oh god" he muttered "I bet she has never given me a second glance, I am just Al's best friend to her, one of her many other friends, I am nothing special." Grabbing his carefully styled hair he groaned at the unfairness of it all, why couldn't he have fallen for a fake bimbo instead of perfect and pretty Rose, who would never ever feel the same way for him.

The pain of it was almost so bad that he cried out, but Scorpius bit his lip. His pining over a girl he couldn't have wouldn't help anyone, Rose couldn't know he felt like this, it might push her further away from him.

Looking back at the window, he saw the small heart had become distorted somewhat and now large wet drops of water were rolling down the clear glass. A bleeding heart he thought How Ironic.

Suppressing his feelings, he stalked down the lonely corridor, vowing that the next girl from his and Al's fan club he saw; he would ask to be his girlfriend. Maybe then he might forget all about Rose.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ALONG IN A WEEK OR SO, I AM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET MUCH ACCESS TO A COMPUTER :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey amazing people! **

**So sorry for the long wait, I got ill and I didn't feel up to writing, so I wrote you a long chapter to make up for it **

**Also if any of you want to or care enough, I would love if you made some fan arts for this story, and I will feature them here and on my DA site **

**Enjoy x**

Time flew past after the first week, and soon it was almost Halloween.

Rose had tried to talk to Scorpius after she had come out of the hospital wing, to thank him for helping, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

He had evaded her and Al for almost two days by getting to lessons before them and positioning himself close to the door so as to escape when it ended.

Rose could sense Al had no idea what was going on either, so both just doubled their efforts to get his attention.

When he finally caved into their advances, he was distant and kept glancing along the corridor, as if longing to be somewhere else.

Al and Rose where left confused and just a little bit angry at Scorpius's behaviour, he was Al's best friends after all why would he just suddenly cut both of them?

Rose went early to bed that night, and sat late wondering, could it possibly have been her? Had she done something wrong or behaved inappropriately? She knew it was silly to think like that, but Rose had always doubted these kinds of things, it was her character.

Things between Scorpius and Rose didn't change for some time; he was always with his girlfriend Carlie Wheat, one of the popular, fake girls that had always followed Him and Al around.

Al had told Rose when he had seen them walking around and kissing. Frankly neither of them knew why, Scorpius had always said he hated them kind of girls.

At the beginning of October Rose had given up on Scorpius, he wasn't talking to her, only looking at her with an odd expression on his pale face.

She sat alone once more in Potions and the lessons where they had to sit near to each other were filled with a stiff silence.

To say that She felt sad wasn't quite the exact feeling she felt when she looked at him from a distance, for she felt lots of things. One she felt angry at him for just cutting them from his life and two, whenever she saw him and Carlie kissing, her heart ached for no apparent reason and hot tears prickled the corner of her eyes.

~o0O0o~

The air in the potions room was thick with coloured clouds that the cauldrons where emitting at potent intervals as the students placed the required ingredients into the bubbling purple mixture.

Carlie had her arms wrapped around Scorpius's waist as he leaned back against the desk.

He looked down at the top of her head, _Man she is tiny _he thought_, and why must she cover herself with all that makeup it's kind of off putting, she should be more like Rose and except her looks without having to cover them up. _Sighing heavily he looked across at Rose all on her own in the far corner.

Her hair was pinned back in a curly ponytail while little soft curls surrounded her forehead like a small halo, a little bit of black eyeliner was smudged under each eye, making the blueness of them even more striking.

He smiled inwardly, this was the little bit of rose that he allowed himself in indulge in, just looking was safe.

Carlie started to talk to him but he ignored her, he was watching Rose and her fluid graceful movements. _My god I love that girl_ he thought _much more than this plastic raptor I am dating, why oh why did I get myself into this?_

_Why can't I just face up to my family and my father and tell them I am insanely in love with Rose Weasley? _He took one fleeting look at Rose, before shrugging off Carlie and bending over the bubbling potion, thinking of the best way to apologise to Al, then to Rose.

~o0O0o~

Rose pushed the ingredients for the potion to the right side of her desk, and started to slice a small, black withered root into small chunks.

She let her mind wander a little bit, she sincerely wished the rain had stopped, she had Herbology next and she didn't fancy falling over on the slick grass.

Placing her knife down, Rose slowly added the root into the potion causing a bright pink cloud to envelope her whole head, spluttering a little she withdrew her head away.

Looking around she noticed she had progressed much more than the other students, even Scorpius, who normally kept pace with her, even if they weren't currently talking.

He was sitting close to the desk sprinkling some powdered spiders into the glistening purple mixture, whilst Carlie was perched next one of her friends shooting angry glances at Scorpius.

Rose smiled a little at the thought all might not be well in their stupid relationship, not that she was bothered.

Well not much.

Well a lot actually, if they broke up for some reason, then maybe, just maybe Scorpius would speak with her and Al again, and they could go back to normal, sort of.

Sighing, Rose leant an elbow on the smooth wood, and rested her head in her hand, she had to admit she kind of missed Scorpius even if he was being a jerk at the moment.

She missed his sarcastic teasing and the fact that he didn't really care what other people thought, and most off all, though she resented admitting it she missed how he called her Rosie.

Looking at him bending over the steaming cauldron, she noticed how nice his hair looked, sort of mussed up and his small serene smile all made her stomach flutter a bit.

Rose returned to stirring the now bright pink potion, but wasn't really concentrating on it, her mind was thinking of the time a month ago when Scorpius had hugged her. When he and Al spent practically all their time together and Scorpius wasn't ignoring them.

~o0O0o~

The rain hadn't stopped.

"Urgh" Rose muttered before stepping outside and pulling a protesting Amie with her.

"Rose! Let me get an umbrella!" Amie squeaked as the cold rain hit her face, and tried to run back into the door way.

"No Amie we'll be late, and if we run we'll be there quicker" Rose spoke with a voice that meant trouble if Amie did otherwise.

Reluctantly Amie agreed, and the two of them set off down the grassy embankment towards the greenhouses. Both slipped a little, but nothing bad came from it, just a surprised yelp and a few giggles.

Reaching the greenhouse thoroughly wet through, Amie and Rose found the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors' and Huffelpuffs huddled in front of the locked greenhouse doors, Professor Longbottom hadn't arrived yet.

Amie let go of Rose's arm and ran for shelter underneath an umbrella Sophia Swallow had brought along with her.

"Hey Albus!" Rose shouted to him, before running over and squishing in beside him underneath a sheltered ledge.

"Oh, hey Rose didn't you bring an umbrella?" he replied absentmindedly.

She was about to answer him, When Professor Longbottom appeared, his kind face apologetic, and ushered them all inside.

Amie sat down next to Rose and was soon chatting away happily about what Sophia had told her. Rose ignored her and concentrated on what she was being told to do that lesson. But her mind began wander to Scorpius again.

Jerked back by Amie asking her what they were doing as she hadn't been listening, Rose put the thoughts aside and got stuck into the work that was before her.

Half way through Amie had lost interest, and gone to talk to Sophia about her holiday, and Rose had lost her weed cutters.

Sighing, she got up and walked over to Al, who was talking very animatedly with a girl from Huffelpuff, the cutters were in his hands.

Dodging a girl that was having a lot of trouble with her work, Rose walked up behind Albus and started to speak.

"Hey Al ca..." Al span around at the sound of her voice, the cutters still in his hand, and smacked her forehead with the pointed blades.

"Ouch!" Rose exclaimed as she stumbled backwards.

"Merlin! I'm sorry Rose, you okay?" Al asked whilst randomly waving his hands in a distressed manor.

Rose pressed her fingers to where Al had hit her forehead; it was sticky "Oh my god I'm bleeding! Al you idiot!" she shouted before slapping his arm.

Professor Longbottom had drifted over, drawn to the commotion.

"What's going on here?" He asked peering over Al's shoulder.

"Uh I kind of hit Rose over the head with the weed cutters" Al told him before quickly adding "By accident of course!"

"Oh dear, Rose go up to the hospital wing. Do you need anyone to go with you?" He asked whilst expertly plucking the offending secateurs from Al's flailing hand and placing it down on the table.

"Thank-you Professor, and no I'll be fine on my own" Rose answered with a smile. It was hurting quite a bit, but she knew it had been accident, and she didn't want Al to feel even guiltier.

The rain had stopped, and in its wake a crisp freshness had settled in the air. Rose holding a tissue Amie had given to her against the cut, hurried up towards the castle entrance

Pushing open the hospital wing's door gently, Rose stepped in and nearly tripped over her own feet. Madam Lexis looked up at her as she smiled sheepishly from the doorway.

"Hello Miss Weasley, What brings you here?" Madam Lexis asked her before getting up and walking towards Rose.

"Umm, well Albus kind of hit me in the forehead with some weed cutters, and it started bleeding, so Professor Longbottom told me to come up here" Rose rushed her speech, Frankly she was kind of embarrassed, When did normal people get hurt from weed cutters?

"Let me look" Madam Lexis said as she peeled the tissue off Rose's sticky forehead "well it's not deep but I'll need to clean it first, go and sit on the bed next to Mr Malfoy"

Rose turned to look at Scorpius; she hadn't noticed him sitting there. He was smiling nervously at her.

"Hey Rosie" he said. _What!_ Thought Rose _He's suddenly talking to me, why?_

She didn't answer, just frowned at him before sitting on the bed, and positioning herself away from him. If he could ignore her for month, she could ignore him now.

"Umm Rose I'm…" he started to speak but she cut him off.

"What Scorpius? Why are you speaking to me now after avoiding me and Al for a whole month, a whole stupid month!" Rose near exploded, she suddenly felt really angry at Scorpius, and he couldn't go from being a jerk to a best friend just like that.

She glared at him, waiting for an answer. Scorpius's eyes were wide and his face looked shocked.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Is that all? No explanation? Nothing?" Rose retorted

"Of course that's not all Rose, you think I avoided you and Al for some stupid reason?" He sounded bitter and looked a little sad.

"Well go on, explain" Rose said softly, her anger suddenly disappearing.

"Merlin Rosie, I don't care if you never want to see me or speak to me ever again, because I honestly don't have a decent explanation to tell you why I acted like this, just know that I had a mini crisis for no god damn reason, and made a stupid mistake" He looked truly heartfelt as he said it, and Rose didn't really know what to say.

"Umm, so why you in here?" she managed to say.

"Hah, got hexed by that cow of an ex girlfriend Carlie as we left potions, turns out she doesn't like being dumped" Scorpius smiled sarcastically.

"What!" Rose nearly shouted

"Ha ha, why so shocked Rosie? I didn't even like her; don't know why I even went out with her" He looked down at the floor.

In the silence that followed neither looked at each other. Rose's heart leapt, Scorpius hadn't wanted to be with her, and now he wasn't at all. She felt kind of warm.

Looking up at him she smiled.

"So you're back to normal? We can all hang out together again and you'll come eat at the Gryffindors table? You and Al will be best friends again?" Rose spoke eagerly; she really wanted it to go back to normal.

"Yeh, of course Rosie" Scorpius smiled widely at her, and she blushed a little bit.

"You just need at apologise to Al now" Rose spoke bluntly "have fun, I once broke his favourite toy and he wouldn't except my apology for two weeks"

"Thanks for making me just that little bit more depressed Rosie" Scorpius replied with a sigh "and are you sure your okay? Your head looks kind of painful"

"Oh I'm fine, it's just a cut. Al was being his usual stupid self and flirting with a girl, only this time with a pair of weed cutters in his hands" Rose rubbed the cut to stop the stinging.

"So how deadly are these weeding cutters then?" He asked her, a spark back in his voice.

"Very" Rose replied, before throwing the crisp white pillow from the bed she was sitting on straight into Scorpius's face, just as Madam lexis walked over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the long wait between some of these chapters, I'm kind of busy getting all my stuff sorted for school **

**Anyway, this kind of pained me to write, I changed it like a zillion times, so I hope it's okay.**

**Oh and by the way, read Phillips parts in a French accent ;)**

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting in the overstuffed armchair by the fire, a tattered book in her hands, waiting for the right moment to tell Al about Scorpius.<p>

Though Al had pretended Scorpius's behaviour hadn't affected him in the slightest, Rose knew the whole situation had made him sad, when she came in from her prefect rounds, she often found him glumly looking out of the dark window.

Al was one of her best friends not to mention her favourite cousin, and she had felt bad for him even though she wasn't happy either, Scorpius was his best friend, and to have that space unoccupied for a whole month must have been horrible.

Placing a thin strip of paper in between the books pages, Rose tucked it under her arm and walked up to Al who was sitting on the window seat.

"Hey" Rose said softly before sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey Rose, you okay?" His sad face instantly replaced by a forced smile.

"Me? I'm fine. I just came over to say that some one really wants to talk to you, their waiting in the empty classroom on the right-hand side by the painting of that talking purple donkey" Rose was really smiling now.

"What? Who wants to talk to me?" There was excitement in his voice; it made Rose smiled even harder.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she giggled before walking back to the armchair.

Burying her nose back in the book, she watched Al leave the common room.

The common room was dark when Rose was jerked awake by Albus.

"Huh?" she muttered sleepily. Her face was rested against her hand and her book was held loosely in the other on her lap.

"Rose! Scorpius is back to normal, isn't that great!" Al spoke breathlessly, a huge grin on his face.

"I know it's amazing, I am so glad you two are best friends again" She got stiffly up and started towards the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory "And what I really need now is sleep so I'll see you tomorrow"

~o0O0o~

The next few weeks were practically back to normal, Scorpius back to his normally sarcastic self and Al back to the cocky flirt he'd always been.

Snow had started to fall a week before the Hogsmeade trip, and on the actual day a thick layer of it was crisp and bright across the ground.

Rose was wrapped in a large sweater, a stripy scarf wound around her neck and fluffy gloves on her cold hands. To say she disliked snow was a bit of an understatement. She truly detested it.

She hated how it melted in her boots and made her feet terribly cold and how her face always got numb and red.

Amie, Lilly and Dominique where standing with her, all somehow managing to not notice the cold and walk around in skimpy thin clothes.

Lilly look particularly good as she was going to meet up with a Ravenclaw boy when they reached the village, her red hair was tied in a long shiny fishtail plat that snaked over her shoulder. She was wearing a sparkly tight fitting jumper and black skinny jeans.

"Come on people, I intend to get down there hassle free, so that means ditching the boys" Rose said firmly, ignoring the protests from Amie and Dom, and walked briskly out of the doorway and down to the schools gates leading into Hogsmeade.

Walking down the icy road towards the small village Lilly linked her arm through Rose's and leant her head on Rose's shoulder.

"Ro-Ro, Please could you do me, like a massive favour?" Lilly asked innocently, using her nickname for Rose that she only used when she wanted something.

"Go on Lilly, I doubt you'd let me say no anyway" Rose sighed, she never could say no to Lilly, she made a face that looked like if you did say no, she'd crumple in upon herself and cry.

"Yey! Rose thank-you! Well you know how I'm meeting up with Dean?" Lilly exclaimed

"Yeh, the French one with the curly brown hair?" Rose adding casually

"That's him, but the thing is his older brother is going with him, and he wondered would you possibly pair up with him so he's not in our hair all day? He is in your year."Lilly asked quickly, her eyes pleading.

"Couldn't it have been something like "can I borrow your mascara?" But I suppose I can help you just this once but you owe me big time!" Rose sighed.

Great she thought; _now I will be stuck with a guy I barely know all just to aid Lilly's already extensive love life. _

The boys caught them up just before they entered the village, shouting and throwing snowballs.

"No no no!" Rose shouted whilst running for cover, Lilly Amie and Dom had picked up their own handfuls of snow and where throwing them back in retaliation.

A patch of unseen ice made Rose slip and lose her balance, she saw the ground come up the meet her face, but was pulled away suddenly before she made impact with the cold ground, and dragged behind a low wall as a large snowball exploded as it hit the rough stone.

Wide eyed, Rose sat in the cold snow her back pressed against stone wall, her cold face just inches from Scorpius's, his warm sweet breath tickling her skin.

His eyes had a strange look in them, and he was just staring at her. She was speechless, her arms and legs felt like jelly.

Without warning he brought his hand up to her neck and tugged the stripy scarf she was wearing away from her, his hand bushing her skin and leaned forward till his face was next to hers.

"Rosie, can I borrow your scarf?" he breathed quietly in her ear.

"You can keep it" she mumbled back trying to keep her breathing steady.

He unwound the scarf and wrapped it around his neck and the bottom half of his face, he slowly got to his feet and gazed down at her, before vaulting the wall and running head first into the snowball fight.

~o0O0o~

The group stumbled into the village laughing loudly and shaking snow out of their hair, Rose had been hit square in the face when she had tried to run into the village.

Lilly grabbed Rose's hand before she could walk into Honeydukes with the rest of their friends, and dragged her along the main street towards two boys waiting just before the track towards the shrieking shack started.

Hanging back feeling kind of awkward, Rose watched as Lilly ran up the dean and kissed him, then grabbed his brother by the hand and pushed him towards Rose.

The two of them walked off leaving Rose and boy alone.

"Hey, well I'm Rose, though you probably already know that" She spoke politely; she was so going to kill Lilly at the end of this.

"'ello, I'm Phillip" A slight French accent ran through his reedy voice.

"Well Phillip, I have to get some things, let's go" She said it kindly, but didn't wait for his answer just walked briskly down the cobbled street.

He followed her around like a large creepy puppy, and in the heavily crowded Honeydukes Rose finally lost him.

She was looking intently at a box of sugar quills, trying not to be seen, when a slight tap on her shoulder made her jump and hit her head on the shelf above her.

"Whoa Rosie, it's just me, you look like your trying to hide. Who you hiding from Rosie and can I join you?" Scorpius was standing next to her, an amused expression on his pale face.

"Shut up, shut up! I'm hiding from Phillip he's been following me all day, not saying anything" Rose whispered hoarsely and smacked Scorpius.

Rose stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder, checking Phillip hadn't noticed her. She sighed, he was coming over.

"Scor! Look, look what you've done! He's coming over now!" She exclaimed angrily and punched him the arm.

Phillip squeezed through the gap and stood before the two of them, smiling insanely.

"Rosie!" she winced at the use of her nick-name "I thought I 'ad lost you!" He grabbed her hand in his clammy one and started pulling her towards the door.

Desperately trying to clutch at someone, she grabbed for Scorpius's hand, but he pulled it back and shouted over the din

"Have fun Rosie!"

"I hate you Scorpius Malfoy!" she screamed at him before a totally oblivious Phillip dragged her though the door.

After another two hours of shopping, Rose suggested that they went on a walk before they returned to Hogwarts. Maybe then he wouldn't insist on holding the back of her jacket it case they got separated.

They walked in silence for a while, Rose thinking of elaborate ways to get her own back on Lilly and Scorpius.

Suddenly Phillip grabbed her arm and twisted her against a nearby tree, pressing close to her and preventing her from escaping.

"You are truly beautiful Rosie" he whispered huskily into her ear.

_Oh dear god_ she thought _why the hell do all the creeps fall in love with me? It's like Martin Colt all over again, except he didn't go this far! _

"Phillip pleas…" Her words were lost as he pressed his salty mouth against hers, she gagged and punched his arm but he didn't pull away, just held her arms down so she couldn't struggle.

Anger bubbled up inside her, why was this jerk anywhere near her! She kicked him viciously in the shin, and slipped under his arm as he pulled back in pain.

"You jerk!" she screamed at him

He turned towards her, his face angry and slapped her hard across her cold face.

Tears stung her eyes as she stumbled backwards through the snow and thumped the side of her head against the tree trunk. _What the hell!_ She thought panic rising in her chest.

"You are a slut Rose Weasley! You know you want me but you just daren't admit it. You're nothing like Lilly said you were!" He shouted before turning back the way they had come and storming off.

Rose sat down in the snow and cried.

The side of her head throbbed and she knew she'd get a bruise later on; she was so going to kill Lilly Potter when she got the chance.

There was snow in her hair but she didn't really care, after a few minutes of crying she shakily wiped her tears away and got to her feet.

_When I get to my dormitory, then I can be silly and cry_ she told herself sternly before picking up her bag and quickly running out of the clearing.

Rose slowed her pace as she reached the gate that led onto the road back up to Hogwarts; she didn't want anyone to see her in that state she was in now.

Fairly certain no one was on the road; she climbed over the gate and started to run back up the icy road, but rounding the corner she ran straight into Scorpius and Al.

"Hey Rose!" Al said brightly as he grabbed her arm to stop her falling over "What you doing here, I thought you were shopping with _Phillip_" Al said his name with a silly accent.

Rose didn't answer, just shrugged his arm of her and started walking quickly up the road.

Al and Scorpius shot worried looks at each other, and then promptly ran after Rose.

"Rose!" Al shouted as they ran, hoping she'd stop and talk to them.

She didn't, just walked even faster, she had started crying again and all she really wanted to do was go and sit in her warm welcoming bed.

Scorpius had run up ahead of Al, and grabbed Rose before she could run off again, and span her around so he could look at her.

"Rosie what's wrong?" Scorpius asked her, his eyes soft and his voice pleading; it just made her cry even harder. Inwardly she cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Nothing" Rose mumbled, she looked at the floor not wanting them to see the bruise blossoming on the edge of her cheek bone or the tears that were streaming down her face "It's nothing Scor, you don't need to worry about me" her voice wavered at the end.

Al caught up with both of them a few seconds later. Rose looked up at him, and his eyes grew wide.

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked, his eyes staring at the bruise that was beginning to darken.

Rose noticed Scorpius hadn't said anything, his pale face looked horrified and shocked, and he was still wearing her scarf.

"Rose how did you get that bruise?" Scorpius asked her, His voice deadly serious.

Not wanting to answer, Rose looked tried looking away, but his grey eyes held hers with a penetrating gaze, eventually the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Oh god, I'm being stupid, it was nothing really. Phillip tried to kiss me so I kicked him, and then he got angry and sort of hit me, and I fell a little and hurt my head" Rose spoke quietly, but both Al and Scorpius heard her.

Al swore under his breath, and Scorpius just looked even more horrified.

"Merlin Rose, you're not being stupid! I'm going to curse that jerks face off" Al told her before pulling her into a rough hug.

_Oh god_ she thought, all the attention was making her cry again, and crying was not a good look, her eyes went puffy and her breath always came in short, sharp gasps.

"Rose, do you want us to come back with you?" Scorpius finally spoke, though his voice was strained.

She shook her head, and mumbled that she was fine.

"Well if you're sure" Al said before pulling out his wand, and walking back down the way he had come, His fists clenched.

Rose watched him go, so did Scorpius. They stood next to each other in silence.

When Al had disappeared Scorpius turned towards Rose.

"Oh god Rose this is all my stupid fault, I should have said you were with me and we needed to be somewhere!" Scorpius's voice was soft but pleading, as if begging for her forgiveness.

"Scor this isn't your fault! How on earth could you think like that?" Rose exclaimed dismayed that he felt like that.

"You sure?" He asked quietly, his blond hair was sticking up at awkward angles due to snowball fights, and Rose couldn't help but think how innocent he looked.

She nodded, and a faint smile lit his face.

Closing the small gap between him and Rose, Scorpius enveloped her in a warm hug. Rose clung to him, hugging Scorpius was so much better than being pressed against a tree by that creep Phillip.

But all too soon he pulled back, leaving Rose standing there.

"Well I'm going to find that little creep and personally kill him for you Rosie" Scorpius told her before he unwound the scarf from around his neck, and wrapped it back around Rose's.

His hand wavered a second longer next to her face as if he were going to do something, but he bit his lip and ran after Al down the icy road.

~o0O0o~

Running after Al, Scorpius thought about how tantalisingly close he'd been to Rose in the last few hours, it was almost too much to handle.

When they'd been sheltering from the snowball fight, he'd had to mentally restrain himself from kissing her there and then, and just now, he'd had to stop himself pulling her closer to him than was necessary and burying his face in her curly hair.

Scorpius reached Al just as he was entering the main street of Hogsmeade, asking random passersby if they had seen Phillip.

Eventually a third year girl Scorpius had seen around the school, pointed down towards The Three Broomsticks and told them she'd seen him go in there about half an hour ago.

Al nodding at this new information grabbed Scorpius by the arm and marched off towards the pub, his wand ready to use in his clenched hand.

Dom and Amie walked out of the door and paused outside just as Scorpius and Al neared, they were talking to someone.

"So you say Rose just ditched you?" Amie asked a confused expression on her face "That's not like Rose, maybe she remembered some kind of homework she forgot to do"

"Well whatever made her ditch you it doesn't matter now, let's go find Lilly and Dean" Dom said before the two walked off followed by Phillip.

Albus tensed next to Scorpius, Phillip was deigning any knowledge of what had happened and he was making Rose seem in the wrong to her bestfriend and cousin.

Unable to hold in his anger Albus ran up to Phillip, closely followed by Scorpius eager to get his chance to beat the jerk up, but also to stop Al from killing the guy, no amount of pleading would get him out of that.

Barrelling past the girls, Al pushed Phillip against the wall, one hand firmly on his chest the other holding his wand to Phillips throat.

Dom and Amie shouted in protest and confusion, but Scorpius told them to shut up. _This guy deserves everything he gets_ Scorpius thought to himself.

"You ever touch Rose or any of my relatives EVER again and I will personally kill you, no matter the consequences!" Al shouted at Phillip who cowered underneath the murderous threats.

Al's wand was beginning to smoke and glow, Scorpius grabbed his shoulder roughly to remind him not to go too far.

Snapping out of his anger fit, Al stared down disgustedly at the pitiful person before him.

Scorpius could see Al's deliberately slow movements; _at least he's got his anger under control, to a certain extent_ he thought to himself

Staring down at Phillip, Al grunted in anger before punching him in the face, breaking his nose.

Flexing his shoulders, Al walked calmly back up the road, Amie and Dom following looking slightly horrified.

Scorpius glared down at him.

"You really are a pitiful excuse for a human being aren't you? Rose Weasley is way over your league and always will be, just stay away from her" is voice was steely and hard, He couldn't remember when he had felt this angry.

Glancing up at Al's retreating from, Scorpius kicked Phillip in the stomach, winding him, before running over to his best friend and the girls as they headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review I'd love to know what you all think <strong>

**Also I'll answer any questions you may have **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people ;)**

**This took so long to write I thought I'd never finish :)**

**I'm sorry if it seems too sudden or has a lot of mistakes, if I didn't put this up nothing would go up. This chapter doesn't sections to it, its just as it is :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Rose sat on the floor, hidden so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't see her. She had dragged a pillow off her bed and was hugging it, her face pressed against its comforting softness.<p>

Snow had started falling again; little fluffy flakes of it drifted past the window, unaware that they would soon fall from the sky and hit the hard earth.

One of the sections of the window was partly open and a cool breeze was blowing in, bringing stray flakes of snow with it.

Someone had opened it earlier, and Rose hadn't bothered to shut it.

She'd been sitting on the floor for a few hours now, Al and Scorpius and the others had been sitting with her for a while, idly chatting and asking her if she was okay. But when she hadn't answered for some time they all left, sensing she wanted to be alone.

To be honest, she'd nearly got over the whole Phillip thing, she didn't like to dwell on unpleasant things, so normally pushed them to the side ready to except and look forward to the happier things in her life.

What was really troubling her was the sudden infatuation she seemed to have developed concerning a certain Slytherin who just happened to be one of her very best friends.

He somehow managed to understand her a little bit more than her other friends, Amie was her best friend, but sometimes she seemed a little distant when Rose needed her closest, Even Al didn't truly understand her.

Scorpius had been her friend for nearly four years, and she'd only just got him back, she couldn't go around declaring affection she didn't even understand herself, it would send him spiralling back away from her.

Anyway even if it did work out in some crazed universe where Scorpius actually liked her in the same way she felt for him, it could never work.

It would be like Romeo and Juliet, at the end neither lived happily ever after, their love broken apart on the rocky foundations of families that hated each other.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Rose slumped to one side, her cheek pressed against the cold floor littered with sparkling flecks of the freezing snow.

She hated feeling like this, her emotions were so torn, and not to mention the black mark that afternoon had left on her mind.

She breathed deeply, and then concentrated on her surroundings. The tower was silent; the rest of the students had gone down to dinner.

The pillow she had been hugging was now underneath her side, cushioning it from the hard floor.

Something hard was pressing into her back and it was kind of uncomfortable. Rose wiggled a little to stop the object sticking in her back but it didn't help.

Flipping over She tugged the offending object from under her bed and lay it down on the opposite side, it was her guitar.

She hadn't played it in months, and a thin layer of dust had settled along its smooth wooden face.

Teddy had given it to her a couple of years ago when she'd told him she had always wanted to learn to play a musical instrument.

Really it hadn't been what Rose had meant, but she had still learnt to play it just to please Teddy who said the guitar was his second favourite after the electric one Uncle Harry had given him for Christmas.

Smiling Rose blew the dust off and plucked a few cords, luckily she hadn't got any worse than when she'd last played.

A soft knock on the door made her hand jerk back; she brought it to her side and stared out of the window again.

After a moment's pause, the door slowly opened and someone walked in.

"Rosie?" Scorpius's voice asked uncertainly into the dark empty room.

Rose froze, her desire to be alone was quite strong but she couldn't just tell Scorpius to go away, that would be cruel, he hadn't done anything.

She mumbled into the darkness hoping he heard her.

She felt his footsteps as they echoed on the stone floor, but didn't bother to turn towards him.

"It's freezing in here, why haven't you closed the window?" Scorpius asked her as he pulled the stiff window section closed with a snap.

Rose mumbled back something even she didn't understand. She hadn't been alone with Scorpius since that afternoon.

He paused at the window, the small amount of moonlight that entered through the old glass illuminating his already pale face making him look like an awkward ghost.

Scorpius was smiling down at her, but Rose didn't smile back, she just stared at his face totally unsure of everything.

Sighing He came and sat next to her, offering his hand so she could pull herself up off the floor and into a more comfortable position.

"I brought you some food" He told her pointedly before pulling out a slice of cake wrapped in a napkin from his jacket pocket.

Leaning against his warm body, Rose gently pulled back the napkin and started to pick at the squishy chocolate cake.

The two of them sat in the dark, silent room, not talking or looking at each other, just listening to the world.

Sighing quietly, Rose crawled forwards and placed the half eaten cake on her bed-side dresser, she wasn't really hungry.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked her quizzically as she leant back against his side. He was using her real name instead of her nickname, that couldn't be good, could it?

"Mm hmm" Rose mumbled back at him, indicating that he carry on talking.

"Well...uh…right Rose just hear me out, If I'm totally wrong you can punch me okay" Scorpius stumbled over his words, a slight grimace on his face.

Rose gave him a confused look, and then arched her eyebrows telling him to finish what he was saying.

"Right, well this is just what I think so don't go around thinking every else does" Scorpius told her without looking at her face "Rosie, it's just I think your sad about something else other than this Phillip business" He muttered in to that darkness.

This was what she'd been thinking, Scorpius was so much more perceptive than the rest of her friends, but she really wished he wasn't on this occasion.

"Oh my god" Rose breathed. _He knows!_ She screamed mentally _He knows I like him!_

Scooting away from Scorpius's one armed hug and jumping to her feet, Rose thought of ways in which she could possibly escape explaining her totally inappropriate feelings towards him.

"Whoa" Scorpius exclaimed as she ripped herself from next to him and tried to jump over her bed and run into the small bathroom that Rose and her dorm mates shared.

Clearing her own bed Rose sprinted for the bathroom eager to lock the door and ignore Scorpius, but she tripped and went flying head first onto Amie's neatly made bed.

Groaning Rose flipped over and stared at the material roof of the four poster bed, she had just made the situation so much worse than it already was.

"What on earth is going on Rose?" Scorpius demanded as he made his way over to where she lay on the bed.

Defeated by her own clumsiness, Rose groaned once more. What was the point of hiding it from him? He probably already knew with his amazing perceptiveness that she really liked him.

Squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see his reaction Rose muttered "I think I'm in love with you"

_Love?_ She thought astounded _why did I say love?_

Scorpius was deadly quiet and it unnerved Rose a fair bit.

Snapping open her eyes, Rose turned her head to look at him.

He had stopped dead, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. His lit wand had fallen out of his lax hand and onto the floor.

Rose swore, then ran into the small bathroom and locked the door, the bright light hurting her eyes after so long in the dark.

Sitting down on the edge of the old bathtub Rose sobbed mournfully, she had successfully just ruined her friendship with Scorpius and possibly just lost him from her life once more.

Why? Why had she had to say anything? Couldn't she just have gone on pretending she felt nothing more than friendly affection?

Burying her face into her hands, Rose cried big wet tears. She knew she couldn't have kept her feelings quiet; it just wasn't in her nature.

_Al is so going to kill me when he finds out I've just pushed Scorpius away again_ Rose thought bitterly as she dried her face on the scratchy toilet paper.

Realising Scorpius would have gone by now, Rose pulled back the bolt and opened the door; she wanted to curl up and cry till she fell asleep.

Treading softly Rose made her way to her bed, not seeing the hunched figure of Scorpius with his head in hands till she was a couple of feet away.

Pausing, she held her breath and backed in to the shadows.

Scorpius was sitting on her bed, he was looking out at the falling snow and muttering to himself. Occasionally he would grab fistfuls of his hair and let his head fall into his hands again.

Rose stood in the darkness, watching him, wondering why he was still there.

He should be down in his own common room now, wondering why someone he'd known for years had suddenly told him they loved him.

He should have been running, vowing never to come near her again, but yet he was still there, sitting in a cold and dark room waiting.

She stayed still, hardly daring to breathe, if he saw her he might leave and Rose was really intrigued as to why he had stayed when she had obviously just brought the walls of their friendship crashing down.

Scorpius sighed and brought his head out of his hands, Rose saw his eyes flicker to her guitar on the floor, and she watched as he gently picked it up and started strumming a tune softly.

"You play guitar?" Rose whispered before she could stop herself.

Scorpius nearly dropped the instrument in shock as his head snapped round to look at Rose.

"Rose!"He exclaimed as she walked forward and flopped on top of her bed, pressing her face into the remaining pillow and refusing to look at Scorpius.

"Rosie look at me" Scorpius asked her, his voice pleading.

Shaking her head, Rose burrowed even deeper into her fluffy duvet and pillow, she didn't want to see his face when he told her he didn't like her back.

He sighed, and Rose just knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was slightly annoyed or stressed.

"Rose just look at me okay?" His voice now void of any intelligible emotion.

Begrudgingly she followed his request and twisted her face up towards him.

Something in her miserable face must have been amusing for as Scorpius looked at her, he couldn't hide his smile or stifle the short ripple of bubbling laughter that escaped his lips.

Cursing him silently Rose turned back to put her face in between the soft sheets.

"Why are you still here Scorpius?" She spoke into the muffled blackness.

"Well" He said quietly, his voice irresistibly close to her ear "I stayed to tell you that I came up here to tell you the exact same thing you just told me, well not exactly the same cause it's me liking you, not you liking me" Scorpius had started waffling, his voice had a hint of embarrassment in it.

"Really?" Rose asked, her smile hidden by the duvet's thickness.

"Yeh I do, so that means you can stop acting like a miserable little kid who's puppies just died" He had tried to get his jokey, sarcastic tone back in his voice but failed, ending up sounding like an awkward little child.

Twisting so she was in a sitting position, Rose let a large grin split across her face; she didn't know whether to feel happy or relieved.

Scorpius was smiling too, a little awkward but still Rose thought, beautiful.

"Oh Rosie, I think I better be going, I've been up here a seriously long time, People will start making assumptions" The flare in Scorpius's voice was there again, live and kicking.

Laughing, Rose stared at his face. His lazy smile and twinkly eyes confirming the feelings she had been so unsure about a little while ago.

She loved him, she was definitely sure about that.

"Hey, I've got something I've been meaning to give to you for a while now, but you have to close your eyes first, it's a surprise" Scorpius told her, a cheeky glint in his eye.

Gladly obeying his request, Rose sat up straight and closed her eyes; humming a little tune to herself she wondered what it possibly could be that required her eyes closed.

Scorpius was quiet for a while, just his breathing could be heard, and after a few seconds he placed one of his hands on her shoulder, the other the side of her face.

Rose's stomach flipped over a couple of times, but was replaced with a warm fluffiness the second Scorpius's mouth touched hers.

The kiss that passed between them wasn't insistent or salty like Phillips had been, but tender and sweet.

Rose's arms had snaked around Scorpius's neck, and his hands were tangled up in her curly hair.

The kiss deepened, then broke as Scorpius pulled away, a huge grin on his face.

"Well" Rose breathed, slightly giddy after the kiss "I wasn't expecting that when you said you had something to give me"

"Really?" Scorpius asked astounded then started laughing "My god Rose, for the cleverest girl the year, your actually kind of dumb" He told her between chuckles.

Trying not to laugh, Rose threw a slipper at his head but missed and ended up knocking her alarm clock of its perch.

"Merlin" Scorpius exclaimed as he retrieved the clock from under-neither the window "I have to go; I've been up here about an hour"

Rose smiled as he walked over to the door and nearly fell flat on his face as he tripped over the discarded slipper.

The door clicked shut as he left the room, leaving Rose in the dark that didn't seem as miserable as it did before.

The door opened again, just a few seconds after it had shut.

"Oh Rosie" Scorpius called to her from the doorway "Of course I play the guitar, I was the one who taught you to play that song you were just humming"

She heard his laughter as he walked away and down to where Al and the others were.

_That boy is such a jerk_ she told herself as she smiled, _but a jerk who just told you they loved you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to write Scorpius's view on this chapter ? <strong>

**Review please, I love them all :) **


End file.
